Episode 2
Episode 2, titled '''"Warriors from Other Worlds" '''is the second episode of New Super Mario Bros. Z and the second episode of the Mecha Sonic Saga. Synopsis Mario and Bowser duke it out on the racetrack in a battle for Princess Peach. Four mysterious warriors from unknown worlds then show up... Transcript (Intro) Episode Title: Warriors from Other Worlds (We zoom into Mecha Sonic on top of a mountain where he is seen holding the blue Chaos Emerald.) Mecha Sonic: That's one Chaos Emerald. Now to get the rest of them. (Mecha Sonic gets into his spin dash mode, flies up into the air, flying off into the distance leaving a spark in the sky.) (We cut to Mario Circuit, where Mario and Bowser are still standing off. They then charge at each other.) Bowser: It's showtime! Mario: Let's-a go! (Mario and Bowser throw a barrage of punches and kicks at each other. Mario punches him in the face and kicks him a few feet back. Bowser retaliates by spitting five fireballs at Mario. Mario successfully dodges them all and jumps behind Bowser, grabbing him by the tail and swings him around, throwing the Koopa king a few feet. Bowser gets back up). Bowser: Hah, it's been a while since you last swung me around like that! But I ain't giving up yet! (Bowser uses his whirling fortress attack on Mario, causing him to fall down to the ground making a crater. Mario weakly holds his arm as he gets back up.) Luigi:Mario?(Bowser knocks Luigi out of the way.) Waaah! Bowser: Yeah? Feeling humiliated? Fool! You don't know what humiliation feels like! (Bowser throws a punch at Mario, but Mario blocks it. Bowser throws another punch but Mario blocks the other one as well. Bowser and Mario are forecfully gripping each others hands, but Mario gains strength by shoving Bowser a bit giving him a few punches.) (Meanwhile we zoom into the audience where two mysterious figures are seen watching the fight.) Meta Knight: We strike when the time is right.For now, let's just see what this Mario can do.(Kirby nods to Meta knight's words). Bowser: Gah, you sure have an appetite for punishment. Kamek, now! (Camera cuts to Kamek on his brromstick lifting his magic wand.) Kamek: Oh, PAPARRO PAPA! (Kamek spawns a Metal Mushroom which lands in Bowser's mouth. Bowser starts to glow all flashy and the screen fades to white. Mario looks surprised at Bowser, whose skin has turned into metal. Mario takes out afire flowser and turns into fire Mario. Lakilester: Mario and Bowser have both powered up! But does mario have the advantage? Bowser: Bwahaha! Let's see how you do against this awesome upgrade! (Mario shoots 7 fireballs at Bowser, but it has no effect, due to his metal powers, much to his shock.) Mario: Oh no! Bowser: Oh look! Mario's fire blast wasn't effective! Now it's my turn! (Metal Bowser jumps towards Mario and the two throw more punches and kicks at each other. Bowser grabs Mario's arm and throws him down t the ground hard. Mario gets back up and gets his hammer out. He jumps at metal Bowser and hits him with it, but it makes Mario wobble jump backwars and the hammer drills to the ground.) Bowser: it looks like your hammer upgraded into a jackhammer! (Bowser charges a fire blast and Mario charges one as well. The shoot it at each other, but Mario makes his fire blast bigger, hitting Bowser, leaving him in smoke. Mario jumps in joy and the audience cheers Mario's name.) Meta Knight:.. It's not over yet.... (The smoke clears, but metal Bowser is unharmed. Mario is surprised.) Bowser:Really, dude? (Bowser uses his whirling fortress again knocking mario down, causing him to lose his fire powers. Luigi looks worried as do Peach and Toadsworth.) Bowser: Hahaha! What rhymes with victory? (Bowser charges a huge fire blast to finish Mario off. Suddenly an elecrical lightning appears the sky whic ends up being a capsule, falls on top of Metal Bowser and then to the ground. Bowsers Metal skin cracks right off of him.) Toad Guard 1: What is that capsule? Toad Guard 2: I'm not sure. It looks like one of E. Gadd's inventions. Bowser: Hey, What happened?! Shoot! What happened to my metal powers?! (Luigi looks angry for a bit but tosses a cape feather to Mario. mario jumps up and powers up to cape Mario, giving Bowser a worried look on his face. Mario teleports.) Bowser: Where'd he go? (Mario apeears in front of Bowser and throws many punches at him and then uses a delta combination on Bowser, then punching him down. Mario prepares to strike at Bowser once again, but then kamek shouts at Mario.) Kamek: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MARIO! If you go anyhere near Bowser I'll turn your lovely Princess and her servant here into Goombas! (Peach and Toadsworth look scared and Mario surrenders to Bowser.) Bowser: How resourceful of you, kamek! You have nothing to fear Mario, this will be painless... (Bowser prepares to charge a fireball at the defenseless Mario, but then two blue and black figures emerge from the capsule and hit Bowser quickly, a few feet back. Then the two figures from the audience hit Kamek knocking him far away. Kamek: I'M BLASTING OFF AGAAAIIINNN!" Bowser: Augh, who just hit me?! Kamek? Where'd you go? (mario teleports behind Bowser and throws him far, making Bowser hit the screen cracking it, and he slides off falling. The audience cheers as do the mario bros, Peach and Toadsworth. Luigi looks side to side and cowers behind Mario. Mario turns his attention to the blue and black figures.) Sonic: Hey there! You're Mario, right? (Mario nods) Sonic: Cool! Guess we are in the right place! Meta Knight: Actually, we need a favor. You know more about this dimension then any of us do. (Mario looks back and notices tow round beings, one in knight armor and a pink one. Sonic:Uhh... those guys aren't with us.... Narration: Things are heating up as four new wariors appear seemingly out of nowhere! Are they friend or foe? And what could they possibly want with Mario? Find out in the next installment of New Super Mario bros. Z! (Credits) Appearances Mario (2nd) Luigi (2nd) Mecha Sonic (2nd) Bowser (2nd) Kamek (2nd) Princess Peach(2nd) Sonic (1st) Shadow (1st) Kirby (1st) Meta Knight (1st)